<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mail by actuallynewzealand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721313">The Mail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynewzealand/pseuds/actuallynewzealand'>actuallynewzealand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Outing, Gen, Trans Will Solace, anxiety attack, not explicitly stated but heavily implied, trans Michael Yew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynewzealand/pseuds/actuallynewzealand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter comes for the new camper. It hasn't got the right name on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Solace &amp; Michael Yew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been ready for months but never got around to posting, sorry about that.</p><p>This may be triggering for some to read, please be careful and stay safe!</p><p>Use of the word "crap", but that's it for swearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Fletcher woke up to the sun shining through the windows of Cabin 7. He yawned and stretched, turning his head to check the time.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>“Ey, ey, everyone wake up!” Lee reached under his bed for his trumpet, sending a deliberately horrible brassy shriek throughout the cabin. Campers began to stir instantly as Lee sent another trumpet blast toward the back of the room.</p><p>“Wake up, wake up, it’s late! Come on!” He raised his trumpet again, but Michael Yew jumped up and swatted at it.</p><p>“For the god’s sake, Lee, will you stop it with that? We’re awake, okay?”</p><p>“Never mind, you take control, I’ve got to grab the mail!” It was an Apollo Cabin tradition to open mail on Monday mornings before breakfast, but it didn’t look like there would be time for that today. Lee handed his trumpet to Michael and took off towards the Big House.</p><p>“Alright everybody, it’s nearly breakfast time! Hurry up, Lee will be back with the letters soon!” Michael clapped his hands and placed Lee’s trumpet back under the bed.</p><p>“What time is it?” mumbled a camper near the door.</p><p>“Late!” His bunkmate answered, putting on a pair of shorts with one hand and nearly falling over in the process.</p><p>“Why’d he wake us up so late?” asked someone else.</p><p>“Probably forgot to set his alarm again,” said Shorts Man. </p><p>“I did,” says Lee, pushing open the door with a stack of letters in his hand. “Alright listen, if we call your name, come get your letter and then hurry on to breakfast, we’re cutting it close as it is. Jenna, are you dressed?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Will you take care of these?” He handed the letters to Jenna.</p><p>“Sure. Marcus Anderhoorn?”</p><p>“What?” Marcus looked up, evidently confused.</p><p>“What’d she just say, Marc, come get your letter and scoot your butt out the door!”</p><p>“That’s enough, Mike, let him put his shirt on. Shira Goldstein?”</p><p>Shira retrieved her letter and walked out the door.</p><p>“What about opening them? The letters?” asked a camper struggling with a sweatshirt.</p><p>“Open them at breakfast, pretend you’re at Hogwarts. Helen Atwick?”</p><p>“Here,” called Helen, taking an envelope. </p><p>“Have I got a letter?” said the same camper, turning the sweatshirt inside out.</p><p>“Uh- yeah, Daniel Brighton. That’s inside out, by the way. Haru Hinata?”</p><p>As Jenna called names, Michael slipped on his flip-flops and was about to leave- he wasn’t expecting a letter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the new camper, William Solace, struggling with a large knot in his shoe.</p><p>“Hey, Will, do you need some help with that?”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks!” Will handed the shoe to Michael, who got to work on the knot.</p><p>Will had arrived two weeks ago, three wild harpies chasing after him. Michael had shot them down, an arrow in each in a single strike, and let Will past the magical border to safety. Naturally, when someone saves your life, it leaves a lasting impression.</p><p>“Here you go,” said Michael as he handed the shoe back to Will. “That was a big one, what’d you do there?”</p><p>Will gave a small laugh. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Uh- Sarah Solace?”</p><p>Will’s eyes instantly widened and his face flushed, his breath catching in his throat. The shoe fell back onto the bedspread. He shot a panicked glance around the cabin and his hands started to shake. Michael didn’t consider himself any expert, but he could see that Will was visibly upset. </p><p>“Hey,” Michael whispered. “You okay?”</p><p>Will shook his head and backed himself up into the wall against his bed. </p><p>“We haven’t got a Sarah here, have we?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Michael said, quickly jumping to his feet and taking the letter. “That’s one of the undetermined kids, it must have gotten mixed up.” He pushed the letter into his pocket. “I’ll go drop it off after breakfast.”</p><p>“Alright then, that’s all, come on Cabin Seven, clear out!” The rest of the campers began to move towards the door. Michael tapped as high up on Lee’s shoulder as he could reach and nodded his head toward Will. </p><p>“Everything okay back there?” Lee asked out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Just give us a minute.”</p><p>“Sure.” Lee ushered everyone else out of the cabin and closed the door behind him. </p><p>“Hey.” Michael sat down near Will, whose whole body was shaking. “Hey, mate, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>Will looked away as tears started to roll down his face. He grabbed a handful of hair in his hands. </p><p>“Don’t pull on that, Will, hey, match your breathing to mine, okay? In for a few seconds, then back out. Come on, in… and out. In and out. There you go.”</p><p>Slowly, Will’s ragged breathing began to calm as he followed the directions of the older camper.</p><p>“There you go, it’s okay.”</p><p>Will inhaled and sighed shakily.</p><p>“Any better?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Will whispered, his voice breaking.   </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Will sniffed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What for? There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Michael took Will’s envelope from his pocket and placed it address-side down on the bed. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem. Really.”</p><p>Will looked down at the letter. “I guess you know now.”</p><p>“Know about what?” Michael knew exactly what Will was talking about, but it was only Will’s to bring up. If the younger boy wasn’t ready, Michael wouldn’t push him. </p><p>“I-“ Will faltered. </p><p>Michael’s voice was gentle. “It’s okay if you’re not ready.”</p><p>“I- I’m transgender.” Will glanced up nervously at Michael, expecting a sour, disapproving expression, but instead was greeted by a smile. </p><p>“Cool,” Michael said. “Thanks for trusting me.”</p><p>Will didn’t smile back. “I’ve kind of been outed, haven’t I?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Jenna said your last name wrong, like Sew-lace, remember? I don’t think anybody connected the name to you.”</p><p>“I do.” Will swiped a tear from his eye.</p><p>“Hey. Look at me, man?” Will met Michael’s gaze for a second before dropping it and focusing on the bedpost instead. “Even if anybody noticed, Will, it’s going to be okay. We’re all family.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” The younger camper didn’t sound convinced. </p><p>“Mmkay. Do you want to go to breakfast?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Okay. Why not? Nauseous?”</p><p>Will turned towards Michael, almost angry. “I don’t- I- you don’t understand.”</p><p>Michael sat up as tall as he could to counter Will’s slouch, effectively making the younger camper meet his eyes. “Hey. I’m not mad at you. But really, I get it. I do.”</p><p>Will’s expression changed as he processed the words. “Oh.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Michael stood up and offered his hand to Will. “Come on, let’s go. I hope there’s oatmeal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>